


Here with You

by hazelNuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (that's a lot of tags for such a small fic), Canon Universe, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Alec is watching Magnus get ready when he realizes something is wrong.





	Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Alec loves watching Magnus get ready. He loves how much care Magnus puts into his appearance: selecting colours, styles, getting everything to drape just right over his body. But something’s off today. There’s a little too much effort, too much care.

He’s been ready for a while now, and has plenty of time to sit on the bed and watch Magnus. He didn’t notice it at first, but now that he has…

‘Izzy does it, too,’ he says.

‘Hmm?’ Magnus hums, too focused on his eyebrows to really respond.

‘Focus on how she looks when she doesn’t want to deal with whatever is wrong,’ Alec elaborates.

Magnus stops, the little brush hovering just above his eyebrow. He lowers it slowly and turns to Alec, a rueful smile on his face.  ‘I’m sorry,’ he says. ‘I just don’t want to talk about it right now. I just need to feel like me.’

Alec pushes off the bed, shaking his head, and walks over to his boyfriend. He takes Magnus’ hands in his own.

‘If this is what you need to help you feel better, to get through the day, that’s fine,’ he says. He catches Magnus’ eye. ‘You don’t have to talk to me about it, not if you’re not ready or if you’d rather talk with someone else.’ He presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips, inhaling the mixed smells of perfume, hair products and make-up. ‘Just know that I’m here.’

‘I know,’ Magnus promises, and at the very corner of his mouth, Alec can see the beginnings of a real smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
